Yurie Nagahashi
Under Construction Yurie Nagahashi (なあがし ゆりえ) is a Konohagakure kunochi who excells primarily in the area of Taijutsu and armed combat and is starting a career in the medical ninja unit. She is the younger sister of Kae Nagahashi. Background Yurie's father died a year before she was born and thus never saw anything but pictures of him and only ever had Kae to describe him to her. Yurie's mother gave birth to her just under a year after the Kyuubi attack and then died six months later and thus Yurie has no memories of her mother either. Yurie spent the next four years of her life living with Umaretawatta Amami an old friend of her parents and twin brother to the head of the clan. Yurie also entered the academy during her last year of staying with Amami. At the time Yurie didn't understand at the time Yurie's older sister Kae (by three years) and brother Kaito (by eight years) moved the three of them out of the Umaretawatta compound and into a flat that Kaito paid for. Yurie later discovered that Kaito had being stealing and repeatedly causing trouble amongst the clan children (bullying, fights etc). When Yurie reached the age of seven she and Kae had being in the apartment trying to sleep when Kaito came home, drunk as per usual except this time he tried to order Kae around and it got violent. Kaito came at Kae with a knife but due to his senses being impared because of his drunk condition Kae managed to keep him busy and Yurie called the police. Though Kae and Yurie were both removed from Kaito's custody there is only so much law enforcement can do in such situations. Yurie was taken to a room which she played in until her sister and an Umaretawatta clan member known Kaido appeared. They spent the night with Kaido and then the next day Kae and Yurie moved to their own new flat. Eventually Yurie learned that Kae made a deal with Danzo, one that required to take infiltration missions and all the information that was formerly released to Yurie was the fact that Kae Nagahashi and the Kae that took infiltration missions were classified as two seperate people. While Kae may exist as a shinobi of the leaf village she never offically took missions above C rank meanwhile unoficcally Kae was taking infiltration missions. Yurie often worried about her sister because of this. She was never allowed to know where her sister was going, what type of mission she might be doing and she never knew when her sister was going to leave. Personality Yurie is an independent, strong willed and free spoken person to say the least. Her desire to be the best in everything she thinks of as a serious profession is the root of her stubborn and independent attitude. Everything in her eyes is a challenge that needs to be overcome and there is no giving up until she has crushed whatever challenge she faces. This attitude makes her prone to ambition and thoughtless actions towards her peers. Because of constant focus on everything being a challenge should Yurie ever find a particular challenge or obstacle she struggles to overcome she tends to become frustrated at her incompetence in the area and it’s at this point that if you try to help or at times even try to talk to her she will thoughtlessly lash out verbally too intent on the task at hand and too proud to accept any offers of help or advice. Needless to say Yurie isn’t a bad person, though she is very much challenge focused she knows when to loosen up and have fun too. She tends to get on with most people, yet quiet amusingly the people she struggles to get on with the most are people who have a similar personality to her or people who complain a lot. Yurie treats others as equals no matter rank, age, race or gender and if you want her respect you must earn it and once you have her respect you can pretty much consider yourself her friend or someone she looks up too (though she’d never admit to looking up to anyone). Yurie treats her friends with respect and has no issue with being the shoulder for them to cry on, in fact this is probably the only time when Yurie displays enough patience and sympathy to equate for her generally impetuous and independent side. Yurie is normally a very free spoken girl who has little regard for how other people may react to her sarcastic and rather blunt comments or suggestions. She is not afraid to speak her mind about people or situations and never fears offending another person, after all everyone has their opinions it’s the way of life and if don’t want to hear what she has to say then don’t ask her. Often in her replies and expressions Yurie can be quiet sarcastic, actually you might say sarcasm is her best friend alongside her weapons. Asking her a question that has an obvious answer or doing/saying something that is not particularly bright will receive anything from a roll of the eyes to a sarcastic comment like ‘smooth idiot’ or ‘don’t get much brighter do they?’. A clear downside to Yurie’s free spoken attitude is that she does offend people with her comments even if she does so unintentionally and her usual lack of an apology certainly doesn’t help her form better relationships with the people around her. Yurie’s pride prevents her from asking help when she may need and also accepting it willingly when she is facing a large problem however she is never stupid enough to gamble with another person’s life. Her attitude that absolutely everyone is equal to one and another makes her prone to acts of mercifulness and hesitation to severely injure an opponent that hasn’t already tried to attack her or a team mate. Actually it is this hesitation that gave Yurie a final push onto the path of becoming a medical ninja. She struggles to leave anyone human or animal that cannot look after or care for themselves while it is within her capabilities to look after and heal them. The only exception to this is if you really annoy her or you do something that involves hurting another person out of pure malicious intent (especially if they are close to her) or hurting a large group of people. Yurie’s independence, strong will and pride are her physiological strengths and weaknesses that make up the foundations of her personality. She is a mentally strong character with the mental capacity and determination to overcome the challenges that face her. Though she is not the easiest person to impress or be around she is certainly a person you can rely on. Appearance Yurie is short, there is no other word to describe her height. Her figure toned to suit her love of taijutsu and weapons and is svelte lacking curves and extra body fat in general making her ultimately a rather unimpressive character as far has her body build goes. Build aside Yurie’s key trait are her dark blue green almond shaped eyes that seem to betray 90% of her emotions even more clearly than her open attitude. Complimented by arching dark eyebrows and a slightly tanned skin Yurie’s eyes have an intense and suitable look of depth to them. Her face is framed by short and rather messy dark blonde brown bangs which curve around her face and end just above her shoulders and a fringe which is parted to the right with the left part leading into the left bang and the right part being much smaller immediately gives way to the long hair which makes up the right bang. The back part of Yurie’s hair is worn up in high slightly wavy ponytail which ends just past shoulder length, her hairstyle is consistant throughout the entire show. The left side of Yurie’s stomach and waist up to her ribs has multiple small scars on it from a sickness she has suffered from, a circular scar is seen prominently amongst these where the cure was injected into her. Around her knuckles Yurie also has small scars from taijutsu training. Other then that she has no other notable marks or scars on her. Pre-Shippuden and Time Skip Clothing Yurie’s clothing revolves around a sunset coloured theme and a black base colour. She wears black shorts which reach halfway down her upper legs and have a rather baggy appearance about them. The hem of the pants are elastic and about two centimetres thick. The top of the pants have a slit about three centimetres wide and reach halfway done the shorts and are positioned right next to the side hem of the shorts. Beneath the shorts Yurie wears bandages so you cannot see anything through the cuts in the pants. The top of the pants are gathered and tied with a short black sash tied to the side with the tails reaching the hem of her shorts. Yurie’s shirt is a dark sunset orange is rather loose sitting in crumples it goes underneath the gathered section of her pants. The shirt is a halter neck and is gathered near the middle with dark red trimming along the top of it. Over her shirt Yurie wears a short black coat which ends halfway down her ribcage and has a flared collar with no sleeves. As far as accessories go Yurie wears a black fingerless glove with a loose thick hem around it on her left hand and on her right she wears bandages going halfway up her lower arm with a dark red thread bracelet that has black and red beads in it. Each of the red beads have random lines of gold paint on them and where the bracelet is tied the two short strings (no more than 1.5cm) have a bead, black on one thread and red on the other. Yurie wears bandages up to about five centimetres below her knees with standard black ninja shoes that have the top folded over. Yurie’s forehead protector is worn a black cloth and is located around her neck. Lastly Yurie wears a pair of ski goggles that are black dark red square clips attaching the band to the frame of the goggles. The goggles have a slightly tinted glass on them so they do tend to reflect the light. Shippuden Clothing Yurie's clothing throughout shippuden maintains it's sunset orange and black theme but has changed to accommadate for her taijutu speacilty. She wears a dark fishnet, halter neck shirt with a dark sunset orange coat over the top which resembles her previous black one except this one has no collar, reaches her waist and has a thin black line around the trimming. On the back of the coat she has the Nagahashi clan symbol in black. Around her stomach Yurie wears a thick black sash wear she attaches her Wakizashi. This is worn with long baggy black pants tucked into bandages that go form her ankles up to the middle of her thighs and black ninja shoes. The entire outfit is complete with loose black gloves on both hands and bandages that go from her wrists halfway up her lower arm. Yurie sitll wears her goggles on her head and the red threaded bracelet on her left wrist. For Yurie's clan symbol she wears the colours Inidgo, Brown, Gold, Gray, Black and Green for the six petals. (For more information) Abilities Yurie's strengths lay heavily in Taijutsu mainly around the area of armed combat. Yurie's most common weapons are short swords and large knives her favourite being a medium sized Wakizashi. Kekkei Genkai It has recently being discovered that Yurie has the Nagahashi clan kekki genkai however with a lack of people to teach her it she has not invested any time in learning to use it and can only do the more basic techniques that come with learning to use this kekki genkai. For more information Nagahashi Clan Status Debut Episode Yurie and her team make their debut in the episode titled 'A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves' where they come across team 7 who are on their way to the Land of Waves (on the same day the Demon Brothers of the Mist attacked them). Yurie's team heading out on a survival training session at the time make camp with team 7. The two teams seem to get on fine to begin with as Keiko and Kakashi get on perfectly well and Yoshikaru acting as a peace maker between the genin however things immediately turn sour when Sakura starts asking Yurie questions about Sasuke. Due to Yurie's up front and blunt nature she quickly angered the pink haired girl when she stated that she couldn't see what Sakura saw in the Uchiha genin simple observing him as shallow and constantly angry. Sakura in turn told Yurie that she wouldn't know anything about what had made Sasuke the way he was since she had parents and everything, Yurie came back immediately saying 'Does this mean you can see what made Naruto the way he is?' noticing Sakura's dislike for the blonde haired boy. Quickly cold dislike built up between the two girl's. When it came time to organise the watch for the night Keiko and Kakashi oraganised the genin into pairs this way if one fell asleep during watch the other would be there to take over. Keiko put Sakura and Yurie in a team stating that maybe some of Sakura's 'girliness' might rub off on Yurie. The two girls completely destesting the idea protested but they had no luck what so ever in convincing Keiko to change his mind as he simply stated 'You two are kunochi from the hidden leaf, someday you may need to fight together so get used to working together now'. The night grew worse as it began to rain and Kakashi announced that one pair would have to go without a tent. After all each tent was designed for one full grown person or two children. Tenzo needed a tent and Kakashi and Keiko both claimed a tent without question leaving only two more tents. Keiko suggested a quick competition to determine who would get the tents. Three coloured ribbons, one assigned to each pair were hidden by Keiko and Kakashi, the team to come back with their coloured ribbon didn't get a tent, you were able to collect more then one ribbon and if somehow you obtained another team's ribbon but not yours (so long as the opposing team didn't find your ribbon and bring it back) the ribbon was counted as your colour. Yurie set off with determination, although a night in a stuffy tent with Sakura didn't appeal to her, a night in the rain with the pink haired girl had even less appeal. After a good fifteen minutes of searching Yurie and Sakura found their ribbon tied to the thick branches of a tree. Unfortunetly the tree was growing near a muddy and rocky stream bank. Yurie immediately heads over climbing from rock to rock when she slips and falls into the mud, where she fell happened to be a hole and the mud came up to her chest. Unable to remove herself from the earthy mixture Yurie called to Sakura for help. Sakura unsure what do was looking around frantically and made the mistake of standing up quickly on the rock she was previously perched on. Sakura fell into the mud beside Yurie. The two girls spent a good five minutes yelling insults at eachother about each one's stupidity and the terrible situation they were in when Sasuke and Arisha show up. Having lost their own ribbon to a bat Arisha convinced Sasuke to take advantage of the situation and they took the ribbon meant for the girls with Arisha cockily jeering. As they passed by the girls, at which point Sakura was calling out to Sasuke for help Saskue turned to the girls and said "why didn't you just use you kunai" and that's when the idea hit Yurie. After the boy left Yurie managed to fish out a kunai but unable to throw it accurately with her good arm pinned under the mud she instructed Sakura what to do. Working together the two girl tied a ninja wire to the end of the kunai and used it as a grappling hook of sorts, throwing it onto the sturdy branch of a tree they used the wire to pull themselves out at which point a good fourty to fifty minutes had passed since the boys had left. Exhusted, drenched and covered in mud both girls trudged back to camp to see Kakashi on his watch and everyone else asleep. Yurie burning with the embrassment that she had put personal arguement with Sakura before her 'mission' and also at the fact that she had needed Sasuke's hint to give her an idea for a plan, which should have being simple to come up with both girls were not pleased when Kakashi stood announcing that it was time for their watch and they could change over in two hours. Both girls huddling beneath the shelter of a thick bushy tree made amends stating each was entitled to their own opinion about things and that next time they should work together. Unforunetly within fifteen minutes both kunochi were fast asleep and completely missed their watch, thank-fully nothing happened that night which was threating. The next morning the two teams went their seperate ways with Yurie saying a kind farewell to her new friend and heading off with her team towards their training area with Arisha bragging about how he had being the first back to camp but how Sasuke was so arrogant and rude, meanwhile Yoshikaru quietly mumbles something about Naruto being hot headed and that either he'd die stupidly one day or something would happen to make him smarter and even more stubborn then Yurie in which case he would reach his dream. Part I Introduction Arc--''' During this time Yurie has being offered the chance to graduate from the academy a year early as has the shy Nara boy Yoshikaru and arrogant and extremly annoying (in Yurie's eyes anyway) Arisha Sauto who become Yurie's future team mates and members of Team Keiko. After becoming genin the three are announced as Team 2 with Keiko Saito as their sensei. Just like all the other genin Yurie and her team meet their sensei for the first time at one of the academy class rooms, outstandingly Keiko arrives exactly on time making him the first sensei to arrive and collect his team. As soon as the team leaves the classroom Arisha sizes up the sensei saying with some confidence 'you're short, are you sure you're a jounin? I mean my ten year old brother could probably squish you' Yurie being short herself punched him in the arm but realises she didn't need to as Keiko intelligently comments back 'Yes I am sure, but more so I would being questioning your intelligence level boy and whether you are prepared for what is coming. After all you can clearly tell from my flak jacket that I am a jounin'. Keiko takes them to the village lookout in order to make introductions which pretty much went as follows: Keiko points to Arisha "You, the arrogant one what's your name, speacilty, likes and dislikes" "I'm not arrogant!" Arisha huffs angrily still embrassed from Keiko's earlier remark about his intelligence "Arisha Sauto, um...ninjutsu I think?" he poses his speacilty as a question unsurprisingly after all most academy students didn't know their speacilty unless they had speacil training or very clear strengths in certain area's "I like music and winning, especailly when it comes to beating Yurie" Yurie punches him in the arm again "ow!" Arisha rubs it glaring at Yurie "And what I don't like is when Yurie hits me". Yurie makes a face "Girl" she calls him. Keiko nods his head "Fine" he says curtly then looks at Yurie "You go next boy". Yurie goes completely red, her figure wasn't much she definately didn't look boyish. "Hey! I'm a girl" she bursts jumping to her feet. Keiko shrugs "I couldn't tell from your violent attitude apologises" he says implying he really wasn't sorry at all. Yurie clenches her hands death glaring the sensei "Only apologise if you mean it" she mutters under her breath sitting back down. "My name is Yurie Nagahashi, Taijutsu, preferablly armed and close range, I like reading and plants-" "And beating Arisha up" Arisha adds helpfully. Yurie looks at him and Arisha inches away "kidding!" he holds up his hand in a peace gesture. Yurie looks back at Keiko and continues "I dislike arrogance". Keiko blinks "Hypocritcal but alright-" "I'm not-!" Yurie begins but Keiko speaks over her turning to Yoshikaru "At lastly the quiet one" "Yoshikaru Nara, Ninjutsu, um... I like strategy games and quiet, I don't like it when Yurie and Arisha fight because they make a lot of noise" Yoshikaru speaks so softly that Yurie has to lean towards him slightly to hear the soft spoken boy speak. "right..." Keiko says and Yurie's not sure whether he actually heard Yoshikaru or not. "What about you" Arisha speaks up. Keiko sighs "Keiko Saitou, my speacilty you will see, my likes vary and my dislikes are to many to count" Yurie and her team mates meet the next day to take on Keiko's challenge which involved crossing a training field to touch a tree, the three figured out by combining their skills they could just make it across- well at lest Yurie and Yoshikaru did. 'Land of Waves Arc--' This is where Yurie and her team make their debut in the episode 'Dangerous Mission! A Journey to the Land of Waves' as they are on their way to a survival training exercise. After their debut Yurie and her team mates spend the next three days on a survival exercise where Keiko seperates all three team members forcing them to act on their own and try and find eachother. Yurie and Arisha are firstly seperated from Yoshikaru when they think they are being attacked by enemy ninja (It's really Keiko) and are forced to flee. Once they see their team mate is missing Yurie and Arisha go on a search but have no luck in locating Yoshikaru. Yurie is next seperated from Arisha when they come across a wide stream. Yurie reluctant to cross stays on the bank but Arisha sure he can make it across despite the fast currents makes it halfway through the stream before being washed away. Yurie immediately starts to travel down the stream searching for her team mate but being unable to locate him as well so she continues to head to the rendevous point on her own. Yurie is forced to kill some wild animals for food and worried sick about both team mates she swears to never let this sort of thing happen again. When she reaches the rendevous she's the first to arrive and when Yoshikaru and Arisha show up together she is so relived she hugs both of them but then hits Arisha saying she'd thought he was dead and lest with Yoshikaru there had being a chance he was alive. The team return back to the leaf village as the arc draws to a close. 'Chunin Exam Arc--' Unlike the other rookie's Yurie and her team do not participate in the chunin exams instead they take on a mission in the Land of Woods, the mission intially was to try out a set of new weapons and if any were suitable to bring them back to Konoha however thins went wayward when the house holding the weapons were robbed, one particularly dangerous weapon known as '''Jikan Kyuuzou (Timed Expolsion). At first Arisha questioned the man who created the weapon, a thirty year old male named Kino why it was so important to get this weapon back and Kino stated that as the name of the weapon suggests it will set of a timed explosion that will cover a radius of 100 meters. Deciding that this weapon had to be recovered Keiko split the team with Yurie and Yoshikaru being left behind should someone come back and try to steal more weapons meanwhile Arisha and Keiko would track down the weapon theives. Unfortunetly someone did choose to attack. Kino had being showing Yurie and Yoshikaru his more advanced weapons three days after Keiko had left when the attack happened. Clearly whoever had organised the attack had being watching the house for some time and new that both Yoshikaru and Yurie were set to guard the house because a team of three genin were sent to take care of both of them. Yurie locked Kino in his forge while she and Yoshikaru took on the mist genin. They successfully win the battle however Yoshikaru is seriously injured with a large wound to his chest, Kino manages to banadge the wound and close it but when Yoshikaru retracts a high fever Yurie is left two options. 1. Stay, protect the weapons and let Yoshikaru get worse or 2. Go find a Dr. risk the genin coming back with reinforcements and loosing more weapons. 3. Pray that sensei and Arisha would show up very soon Yurie ended up staying and good thing she did because another attack was launched. Yurie went out to defend the shop when Keiko and Arisha show up driving off the attackers Keiko states that they had disabled the weapon and destroyed it. Keiko leaves Yurie and Arisha with orders to take Yoshikaru back to the nearest doctor and if no doctor could be found then to pay for an inn, someone to watch the boy and go together to search for a doctor or head back to Konoha and get a medic. He gives them a money and a piece of paper only to use if they were going back to the leaf before stating he was going to track their attackers and see where they were going. Yurie and Arisha end up leaving Yoshikaru reluctantly in an inn and returning to the leaf just to find it destroyed just the day before. Yurie returns to Yoshikaru with a medic ninja and Arisha stays to help clean up. They are treating Yoshikaru when Keiko stumbles in and collapses. Yoshikaru is moved to recovery at home and Keiko is moved into the emergancy ward in the hospital in a coma. 'Search for Tsunade Arc--' With Keiko still deep in his coma and no hokage to reorganise teams Yurie and her team mates did what they could around the community and trained where they could. Yurie spent most of this time working on jobs with members of the rookie nine. One day she was running an errand when she over heard Naruto whom she had thought of as loud, irritating and a little on the dumb side talking to Jariya. They were planning to search for Tsunade one of the legendary Sannin and a master medic. Yurie instantly approached the two begging to come with them, maybe Tsunade could save her sensei. At first the two both refused with Naruto saying why couldn't sakura wanna come instead and besides he's an old pervert. The night before Naruto and Jairya are due to leave Yurie was at the park alone when Naruto walks past seeing her clearly upset he comes over. Yurie bluntly tells him that unless she found someone to heal her sensei soon they would take him off life support and he would die. Tsunade was the last chance and she had to try. Naruto tried to say he would convince Tsunade to come but Yurie states that she couldn't rely on a friend to solve all her problems and so Naruto relented gumbling something more about Sakura and the two went to find Jariya who eventually agreed to let her come along. When the three have an encounter with Kisame and Itachi from the Akastuki Yurie does her best to help out but is held back by the former swordsman of the mist who she instantly nicknames 'Shark face'. Days after the attack Yurie puzzles why Itachi seemed famaliar to her, and it wasn't just because he was Sasuke's brother. Eventually a memory of the night Danzo had made a deal with Kae comes to her mind. Kae had being talking to Itachi about not trusting Danzo or something along those lines. While Naruto is busy learning rasengan and Jariya off 'searching' Yurie spends her time looking around when she comes across a small dojo. Though they only stayed in this particular town for a short amount of time Yurie managed to pick up some useful techniques as well as a new weapon known as a Jo. Yurie spends her free time learning to use the Jo and trying to wrestle whatever helpful techniques she can out of Jariya also scolding the old man for his perveted and lazy actions. When at last Tsunade is found Yurie is disgusted to find her as a lazy drunk and would have given the lady half her mind if Naruto hadn't suddenly challenged Tsunade to a fight. Yurie watched with awe as Tsunade defeated Naruto with a flick of her fingers and immediately made up her mind. She was going to bring Tsunade back to the village. At first she tried talking to the lady but got told to bugger off then she tried talking to Shizune but the younger lady though sympathetic to Yurie's situation couldn't help her. This went on for a week until it came to the day where Naruto had to show Tsunade his rasengan and Tsunade finally asked her why she kept bothering her. Yurie stated that her sensei needed help, he was in a coma and if she didn't find help for him soon he would die. Tsunade took another swing of her drink and responded that shinobi died on missions that's just the way it worked. Yurie got mad and yelled at the lady that she could still help keiko and she would be letting him die by not coming back before storming off and disappearing for two days. She returns to find everyone gone and immediately starts searching arriving to see the battle between Orochimaru, Kabuto, Jariya, Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade going on. She immediately tries to help but is injured by Orochimaru's summoning. When they return to the village Tsunade goes and checks on Keiko finding the problem to be a parasitic insect that had being slowly feeding on his chakra, If Keiko had have being completely consious he would be dead by now and a large explosion would have wiped out half the village, it was discovered Keiko had purposely ingesed a posion to make him lapse into a coma. The bug is removed and the posion cleansed from his system thus the team reforms. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Yurie's who name literally translates to Water Lily Eternal Bridge *Yurie's favourite food is custard *Yurie's book 1 and book 2 stats are higher then her older sister's Reference Deviant Art Account Aburame Azakai Nagahashi Kae A credit to all te people's who's bases I used. Category:DRAFT